The instant invention relates generally to toothbrush receptacles and more specifically it relates to a sanitary toothbrush holder, which provides a sanitary plastic bag dispensed from a roll to encase the bristle head of a toothbrush. There are available various conventional toothbrush receptacles which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.